


Get It Up

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [70]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ...it makes sense in the context ok lol, Choking, Drabble Collection, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Inappropriate Erections, Multi, Praise Kink, Showki, Wonkyun, i.m/everyone, jooki, kiheon, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: A small collection of times when the boys of Monsta X really shouldn't be popping boners... but they do anyway, right in front of another member.[OT7~ish, 6 drabbles]





	Get It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "ot7-ish, different times they all got a hardon in front of all the (or just some) other members (would love some smut but its not a must :)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Wow, I can’t believe we’re finally going out to eat together~” Changkyun mumbled, smiling a bit as he glanced through the menu. Hoseok nodded, glancing around at his surroundings with slightly nervous eyes. Recently, Changkyun’s complaints that they hadn’t gone out for a meal together had increased tenfold, and, wanting to appease his adorable maknae, Hoseok finally agreed to a time. He’d arrived at the location right on schedule, his eyes widening as he realizes that the place Changkyun had reserved was actually a popular date spot.

“M-Me neither,” Hoseok replies, licking his lips anxiously as he looks around the room. Surrounding them were young, attractive couples, pressed together and some even kissing. The atmosphere of the restaurant was flirty and romantic, the lights sensually dimmed. Hoseok’s gaze returned to his dinner companion, breath hitching in his throat as he really started to notice how attractive Changkyun was. He was still glancing at the menu, his foxlike eyes staring down at it thoughtfully, pretty lips parted in thought. In the lighting, he looked gorgeous, and Hoseok couldn’t help but feel his heart race as he processed just what was going on- Changkyun was, essentially, his date. 

“Ah-” Changkyun suddenly interjected, followed by the dull thud of napkin-wrapped silverware falling onto the ground. Hoseok quickly got up from his chair across from Changkyun, grabbing the silverware without really even thinking about it. Handing it to Changkyun, Hoseok’s eyes unconsciously drift down his bandmate’s curvy body, chest tightening at how lush Changkyun’s hips looked, and how slender and elegant his legs were.

“Eh… hyung? Is everything okay?” Changkyun asked, tilting his head in an unknowingly cute gesture. Now broken from his trance, Hoseok nods quickly, realizing that he’d been gawking for a few seconds too long. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Hoseok replied, laughing awkwardly to hopefully assure Changkyun of his sincerity. Despite saying this… Hoseok wasn’t exactly okay. How the hell was he supposed to deal with the fact that he’d just popped a boner in front of his bandmate?

 

* * *

 

Entering his bedroom, Hoseok exhaled deeply, still trying to catch his breath from his recently-ended work out. It was nearing time for the others to start getting ready for their morning schedule, and, seeing Hyunwoo still passed out on his bed, Hoseok decided to help him get up.

“Hey, it’s 9:15,” Hoseok said in a soft voice, shaking Hyunwoo’s shoulder gently before walking away from the bed. Waking up with a deep, rumbling groan, Hyunwoo stretches his arms above his head, the thin sheet slipping away and exposing his bare torso with the motion. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry without his glasses on. Unsure of who woke him up, and knowing that he should be getting up soon, Hyunwoo grabs his glasses, slipping them on and begrudgingly sitting upright on his bed.

“Mornin’,” Hyunwoo greeted, his voice thick with sleep. Hoseok turned around, smiling fondly at the adorably sleepy look on Hyunwoo’s face and his unmanageable bedhead. As he was slowly letting his body wake up, Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok starts stripping off his clothes, his eyes widening as he admired Hoseok’s now mostly-revealed body. He looked sweaty, so Hyunwoo figured that he had been working out, but was it necessary for him to get naked right here in front of him?

Shifting awkwardly on the bed, Hyunwoo stared resolutely at Hoseok’s form, watching him with rapt attention as he slipped off his shorts and briefs, exposing his bare ass. Whoa, and it was perky too- as thick and muscular as it always was, but he’d clearly been doing ass exercises, making it look toned… Hyunwoo was entranced. Stepping out of his clothes, Hoseok bends down, grabbing the soiled clothes with his legs slightly spread… and while completely nude.

“A-ah-” Hyunwoo sputtered, his whole face turning red as he can’t seem to look away, his eyes raking over Hoseok’s pale, toned ass, but more specifically, the pink hole that was now visible to him. His thought process totally collapsed, and Hyunwoo swallowed dryly, unable to think of anything other than the fact that Hoseok’s ass was completely devoid of hair, utterly pink and smooth and so  _enticing_ - 

“Hyung? Is everyth—eh…!” Hoseok stuttered out, his fresh shirt draped over his front as he turned around, his heart pounding loudly as he took in Hyunwoo’s current situation. Turning away with bright pink cheeks, Hoseok pretends like he saw nothing, instead quickly putting on his clothes and trying to ignore his racing heart. At Hoseok’s reaction, Hyunwoo finally diverts his gaze, noticing with a swell of panic that he was now actually fully hard and visibly straining the front of his briefs.

 

* * *

 

Something that Kihyun realized incredibly quickly was that exercising after slacking off for a few weeks was really fucking hard. Luckily, Hyunwoo was kind enough to go with him to the foreign gym in the city they were currently in, but that didn’t change just how tiring it was to do a full-on workout after relaxing for so long. In his final seconds of his treadmill run, Kihyun pushes through, jumping off the moving belt with panting breaths, overwhelmed by the lingering buzz of really pushing himself to his limit.

Wiping his forehead with his plain white towel, Kihyun spots Hyunwoo across the room, doing his cool down stretches in a secluded corner of the large room. Deciding to join him, Kihyun walks that way, catching his own gaze in the huge, wall-covered mirror across from Hyunwoo. Wow… he looked pretty damn hot- plum colored hair sticking to his forehead, flushed cheeks, taut muscles… Kihyun got a little closer to the mirror, flexing his arms and making an impressed face at the visible increase in muscle size.

“Good workout?” Hyunwoo asked plainly, half-watching Kihyun as he clearly checked himself out in the mirror. Kihyun hummed in reply, smacking his arm muscle and whistling contentedly at the hard sound that sounded in the air. 

“Yeah, feels good,” Kihyun replied, turning around and checking out his leg muscles, eyes scanning up his legs and to his butt that- wait… was his butt a little bigger? Smirking excitedly, Kihyun turned to the side, his eyes sparkling with admiration at his own efforts. This was why he needed to start working out more- so he could get even more toned.

“Uh.. Kihyun?” Hyunwoo said, his voice soft. Kihyun hummed in reply, not even looking towards him as he continued eyeing his reflection in the mirror. “N-nothing,” Hyunwoo eventually ended, unable to say what he actually wanted to say. Kihyun didn’t even reply, still too taken by his own body as he lifted his shirt and noticed how defined his abs looked… which was good for Hyunwoo, since he couldn’t quite look his friend in the eye after realizing that Kihyun had actually got an erection while looking at his own reflection.

 

* * *

  
  
“Ah- hyung-!” Jooheon cried out, flailing his limbs as Kihyun cackled madly, holding him by the waist as they both tumbled to the ground. The two frequently play fought- usually air-boxing, but sometimes wrestling, like they were doing now. Frowning as he hits the ground a little harder than he anticipated, Jooheon quickly spun around, pushing Kihyun onto the ground and pretending to elbow-drop him with a breathy laugh.

“Hey, don’t think you have the upper-hand all of a sudden,” Kihyun protested, pushing Jooheon away from him and getting behind him, crouched on his knees with Jooheon in front of him. Getting an idea, Kihyun throws his arm around Jooheon’s chest, pulling him towards his body and them moving his arm around Jooheon’s neck, sufficiently choke-holding him.

Jooheon exhaled breathlessly, his body going limp and cheeks flushing at the new position. Kihyun was so close to his back, his crotch flush against Jooheon’s ass, and the way he was holding him… Jooheon could barely breathe. He knew they were just playing, but his mind was filled with this panic that was somehow… Lewd? Whimpering, Jooheon weakly presses his hand against Kihyun’s arm, his eyes getting unfocused as Kihyun continues to block his airflow.

“Mm- Hng-” Jooheon groaned out, his voice strangely erotic given the circumstance. He couldn’t even think straight, his cock twitching from within his mesh shorts and body shaking slightly from the intensity. Shit, did he have some kind of choking fetish or something? And even if he did, why was he getting hard because of Kihyun?

“Hah, okay I guess I’ll give you a break,” Kihyun said, releasing Jooheon from his grip after a few seconds. Kihyun was honestly surprised with Jooheon’s lack of a fight, usually he would be squirming his way out of a weak hold, but he didn’t… instead, he just moaned brokenly and gently raised his arm? Maybe Kihyun was just stronger than he thought. 

Now released, Jooheon inhales deeply, his mind still fuzzy from the influx of confusing thoughts and reactions. Looking down, Jooheon’s face flushes bright red, and he squeezes his eyes shut, too embarrassed to acknowledge the fact that he’d gotten totally hard because of Kihyun.

 

* * *

 

Leaning back into the couch, Minhyuk looks at the television screen languidly, watching the mostly-interesting movie with attentive eyes. Him and Hyungwon did this sometimes together- watched movies when nobody else was free to hang out. This time, they were watching a foreign movie that Hyungwon had suggested, and so far, it wasn’t too bad, actually, in some parts it was pretty entertaining. It was only mid-evening, so the sun hadn’t set yet, thusly casting the common room of their dorm in a warm, cozy shade.

“Ah- fuck~” the female protagonist of the movie moaned out, sharply cutting through the amicable atmosphere of the living room. Hyungwon flustered visibly, watching the sex scene begin to unfold on the screen, his eyes wide and cheeks pink. Oh, so this was why the movie was rated R, huh? Jesus, they were literally fucking on screen, too, and it wasn’t exactly vanilla. The female protagonist was roped to the bed, blindfolded and all… Hyungwon didn’t know what to do with himself, staring wide-eyed at the scene and watching with slightly parted lips.

Beside him, Minhyuk diverted his gaze away from the screen, honestly a little bored with the typical sex scene. Glancing over at Hyungwon, Minhyuk blinks in confusion at how… fidgety and awkward Hyungwon suddenly started looking. God, it wasn’t like this was actual porn- it was just poorly acted ‘kinky’ sex… Smirking as he sees that not only was Hyungwon totally embarrassed, but also sporting a bit of a stiffy, Minhyuk decides to toy with him a little.

“Do you like this kind of play~?” Minhyuk playfully asks, scooching closer to his younger friend, a coy grin on his lips. Quickly moving to cover his crotch, Hyungwon shakes his head, his face totally red.

“No, this just took me off guard,” Hyungwon defended, clearing his throat. Minhyuk squinted his eyes, and, knowing that Hyungwon was probably telling the truth but still wanting to mess with him, he chuckled cheekily. 

“But aren’t you the one that picked out the movie~? Did you just want to watch something like this with me? We could always just watch porn together, you know~” Minhyuk replied, giggling a bit afterwards in hopes that Hyungwon would just interpret the comment as a joke despite his very real implications.

“I didn’t see it in the warnings,” Hyungwon replied, pointedly ignoring Minhyuk’s last comment. He couldn’t think about watching porn with Minhyuk… that would only make his problem worse. Deciding to just let him off the hook, Minhyuk drops it, leaning back into the couch again and feeling his erection strain against his pants… wait,  _his erection_?

“It’s okay~” he breathlessly ended, swallowing dryly. Why the fuck was he getting hard right now? Maybe he should seriously consider watching porn with Hyungwon sometime, his dick was apparently all for it.

 

* * *

  

“Great concert everyone!” Hyunwoo declared as they all headed towards the back room of the concert venue after concluding their encore song. The others all cheered and agreed, some more tired than others. Changkyun ran a hand through his hair, exhausted from having to lead the majority of the English on-stage commentary… as usual. He was sweaty, hungry, and exhausted, but the monbebe were always worth it, and he had a great time regardless.

The others immediately noticed how much more tired Changkyun seemed than usual, but they all knew why. Changkyun worked so hard so the others wouldn’t have to stress as much, and they were all immensely grateful for him. Wrapping his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders, Minhyuk gave him a small hug, trying to convey his gratitude through his body.

“You did so good tonight, Changkyunnie~” Minhyuk complimented, parting from the boy after getting his point across. Right after Minhyuk walked away, Kihyun ruffled Changkyun’s hair, shooting him a long, thoughtful look.

“We’re grateful for your efforts, you did such a good job,” he complimented, his voice sincere. Changkyun flushed at the back-to-back praise, blinking rapidly in embarrassment, his cheeks dusting pink. Just when he least expected it, Jooheon clung to his back, giving him a soft hug from behind.

“Thanks, Kyunnie,” he said, his voice raspy and warm, right beside his ear. Next to him, Hyungwon flashed him a smile, his handsome face still shining with sweat from the concert.

“Don’t know what we’d do without you,” Hyungwon said, and Hoseok agreed, nodding several times.

“Seriously Kkungie! You’re incredible!” Hoseok added, making Changkyun’s whole face light on fire. What… What was with everyone all of a sudden? He couldn’t even process the influx of kind words, his mind going crazy trying to keep up.

“I… Of course, guys. Thank you,” Changkyun said, swallowing nervously as Jooheon finally released him from his hug. It felt so good to be showered with praise and in the center of everyone’s attention… he loved it, he craved this so much.

“We’re so proud of you, Changkyun,” Hyunwoo said, his voice warm and so incredibly honest it made Changkyun’s whole body shiver. Looking around the room, Changkyun saw all of the kind, loving faces of his precious bandmates, how all of them were staring only at him, complimenting him specifically… it made him feel tingly all over.

“Awww oh my goodness, guys, Changkyunnie’s hard~” Minhyuk suddenly declared, and Changkyun jolted, looking down at his own crotch with wide eyes. Shit, he was right.

“Ah that’s really cute~ Changkyun, do you like being the center of attention that much?” Kihyun asked, chuckling a bit. Flooding with humiliation, Changkyun turns away from the others, heading to the exit.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled out, but before he could even leave the room, he felt a body press against his from behind.

“But Changkyun, we’re not done expressing our gratitude~” <3


End file.
